


Raven and Beast Boy's First Date (Work in Progress)

by TheBoy



Category: Teen Titans Go!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoy/pseuds/TheBoy
Summary: Raven finally agrees to going out on a date with Beast Boy. Things accelerate from there and the relationship plot thickens.





	Raven and Beast Boy's First Date (Work in Progress)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, guys. I don't get around to this much, so just check on it's status every so often. I will eventually get to finishing it.

     Beast Boy couldn't believe it. It seemed too good to be true. He hadn't expected Raven to accept so easily when he had asked her out. But here they were, walking together down the street.


End file.
